


just what to say

by ididitmyway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitmyway/pseuds/ididitmyway
Summary: The first thing you see when you walk in the apartment is paper, everywhere.
Alexander is a stressed mess and Aaron helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensiveVisionary (hamburr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



The first thing you see when you walk into the apartment is paper everywhere. On the floor, on the table -- on the wall? You've seen paper everywhere _but_ on the walls; that's a new one for Alexander. The second thing you see is none other than Alexander himself, hunched over his desk which is piled with even more paper. This is not the way he hunches over when he's working and writing faster than any human being should be able to, with his glasses on and his hair still mostly in the ponytail. Now, he's hunched over so that he's smaller, his fingers in his hair with the rubber band slipping further and further out of the mess his hair has become. He's gripping, tightly, and you can see all the way across your (small) apartment that his knuckles are white.

You set your things down by the door. "Alexander?" you ask, your voice soft. His grip on his hair tightens even more. "I'm coming over there."

You make your way to him, carefully finding a path through the mess on the floor. When you reach Alexander, you put a hand on his back between his shoulder blades. "Alexander, what's happened?"

His dissertation, that's what. "I can't write. Nothing's happening, I've been sitting here for hours and hours and _hours_ and I've only managed three more pages. This is due in two months, two _fucking months_ I don't have _time_ to sit here and do _nothing_ \--" He cuts himself off with a breath and you rub circles into his back. He's shaking.

You gently, carefully, take his hands in yours and pry his fingers out of his hair. Thankfully, none of his hair comes out except for one or two strands. You must've gotten here just in time. You tuck some hair behind Alexander's ear and he squeezes your hand. "Can you stand up?"

When he's upright, he falls forward into your arms. You gather him as close to you as you can and hold him tight. "I'm here, I've got you."

When you speak, his tension bleeds out of him and he deflates in your arms. You keep him close and squeeze him tighter, being that grounding presence you know he needs so much. He tucks his face into your neck. He breathes until his breaths line up with yours. He gets his feet under him and grips onto your shirt. He pulls back and looks at you.

"You look like hell." You have no idea what on earth possessed you to say that, but there it is.

He laughs.

He laughs and laughs and you start laughing too. Alexander pulls you back into him for a hug and you wrap your arms around his waist. You kiss his cheek, the side of his nose, his temple, his ear. He smiles and when you look at him again, there's some light in his eyes and you think there's a little more color in his cheeks. He speaks. "You sure know just what to say to a guy, don't you?"

You kiss him and he kisses you back. There will be talking, and sleeping, and you will inevitably order out for dinner. For now, you hold him and smile as he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know anything about dissertations or when one should have them written this was just a little something i wrote for my love
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
